megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Wily Machine
Wily Machine is the name of the machines that Dr. Wily uses in the end of most Mega Man classic games. Most off them have Wily's flying saucer on them and have two forms of attack, with the second form weak point being Dr. Wily himself. After Mega Man 4, the Wily Machines have been followed up by an escape pod, named the Wily Capsule. Also, starting with Mega Man 4, Wily's Machines have had an unmistakable skull motif. Wily Machine Number 1 is the final boss from Mega Man. First you need to attack the red gun using Fire Storm or the Mega Buster. Once the gun is destroyed, Wily appears, and the remaining hole shoots spiralling large balls of energy. If you don't have much Fire Storm left, use, the Thunder Beam... and remember to use the Glitch! Interestingly enough, this Wily Machine is the only one of its kind to serve as the final boss of the main Mega Man console games. Other Wily Machines serve as penultimate bosses instead, with the final bosses being (in order of game appearance) the Alien, Gamma and, finally, settling with the Wily Capsules. Wily Machine Number 2 is the second Wily Machine made by Dr. Wily. *'1st:' The Wily Machine goes back and forth using energy shots that go down and rise to the top of the screen. It's very weak to Atomic Fire, but its better to use Metal-Blades and save energy from the Atomic Fire for the next part. When all of its health finishes, the front part of the machine will blow up and Wily will appear. ]] *'2nd:' Damaged, it now shoots multiple bouncing balls that are difficult to avoid. Use Atomic to defeat it fast and use E-Tanks if necessary. After destroying the Wily Machine, the floor will blow up with the Wily Machine and the player will fall to the last level, leading to the final battle against the Alien. Wily Machine Number 3 , aka the Pinbot, is the third Wily Machine. *'1st:' Its weak point is the gun under it. The gun shoots energy balls that spin throughout the screen. *'2nd:' Its weak point is the dome Dr. Wily is inside. Hit him when he goes down to smash, or uses Rush Jet to defeat him. When destroyed, it is revealed that the Dr. Wily inside of it was a fake, and Mega Man will go to the last level to fight against the final boss, Gamma. Wily Machine Number 4 Wily Machine Number 4, also known as Skullker in the Mega Man cartoon series, is a skull like machine that shoots energy balls. The attacks of this Wily Machine are more easy to avoid than the previous versions, but his second form is more difficult to hit.When the first part is defeated, the skull face will break and Dr. Wily will appear. ]] The best way to attack the second form is with Drill Bomb. Time it so you detonate the bomb and the explosion hits the blue gem just below Wily. Do this enough times to defeat the Skullker. But you still have to face the final Wily boss in the final stage, which is the beginning of the Wily Capsule bit that will haunt Mega Man for the rest of the series. For this, use charged Pharaoh Shot, since it can be aimed, and you can even hit Wily with the charged up fireball without launching it (and without spending energy!). Wily Machine Number 5 Wily actually has two machines in Mega Man 5. The first one is in the third Wily Stage, which is called the Wily Press. Wily will circle above you and eventually come crashing down. The floor, which has spikes in the middle, will also rise simultaneously with Wily's drop, giving Mega Man very little margin to avoid. Wily's only vulnerable when the window is open. His weakness is Star Crash, but the Mega Buster works better. The second one is the REAL Wily Machine (not including the Wily Capsule bit), a GIANT Skull Machine! Naturally, hit the skull(specifically the cannon), but watch out for the missiles, bouncing orbs, and the vacuum! His weakness is the Super Arrow. Wily Machine Number 6 Wily Machine No. 6 is a spiked machine. It makes a cameo appearance in the opening scene of Mega Man 7, and the Shadow Devil takes the form of this Wily Machine in Mega Man X5. In its first form, it hops back and forth between ends of the screen, trying to crush Megaman under the spikes, and every time it lands, it shoots three spiral shots. Silver Tomahawk is the best weapon to use against the two forms of the machine and the Wily Capsule. When it is damaged (and thus goes into second form), its hopping is more erratic, and it shoots one spiral shot at a time. Still, Silver Tomahawk is the weapon of choice. After the second form of the machine is destroyed, Wily appears into the Wily Capsule, which is the remains of the Wily Machine. It warps in the room and shoots in four directions. Again, it's weak to Silver Tomahawk, and with practice, one should be able to hit Wily quite well with this weapon. Defeat Wily to start his prison term and complete the game. Wily Machine Number 7 The Wily Machine No. 7 at the end of Mega Man 7 is a giant walking skull. It either hops from one side of the room to the other, or shoots out mini-skull walkers. Some walkthroughs say to use Thunder Bolt, but the mini-skulls are immune to it, and they tend to get in your way, so just use the regular Mega Buster. This is just to lull you into a false sense of security for the toughest incarnation of the Wily Capsule yet. When Wily does the Wily Capsule thing again, use Freeze Cracker, since it's multidirectional, or use charged Wild Coil. Just watch out for the shots. They're tough to avoid, so if you have to get hit, try to get hit by a electric shot since they do the least damage. Wily Machine (Mega Man 8) Perhaps the only Wily machine to appear in two games, with little variation. In Mega Man 8, throw Water Balloons or (better yet) slash the Flame Sword at Wily's face in the window. And when he is about to deploy the big laser, shoot with your Mega Buster to get him to withdraw it back. Watch out for the wheel as well. Sometimes it comes out as a sawblade, other times its a spinning gun. Once the first form is destroyed, he goes into the Wily Capsule. Flame Sword does the most damage to the Wily Capsule, but Flash Bomb is easier to hit him with. See Level Strategies to know what his Wily Capsule tactics are. In Mega Man and Bass, the Wily Machine and Wily Capsule look similar, but the attacks are slightly different. For example, the Mega Man and Bass Wily Machine can rush foward, unlike the Mega Man 8 one! For the Wily Machine, just use the Mega Buster or Bass Buster, and watch out for the big laser! Once Wily Capsule is deployed, use Magic Card (the best weapon against this particular version). Wily Machine 9 This Wily Machine from Mega Man 9 looks like a giant dragon. This is the largest Wily Machine yet (with the one from Mega Man 5 coming in a close second). The first phase shoot green exploding eggs with yellow polkadots. They must be deflected back at him and explode on contact with its jaw. The second phase can squish, ram and shoot fire. It is weak to Concrete Shot. Wily Machine World Number 1 The Wily Machine from Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge is a large machine based on Dr. Wily's head. After the first form is defeated, the lower jaw of the machine explodes and Dr. Wily appears in the cockpit. The only weapon to take out the second form is Enker's Mirror Buster. Use this to send the shots back at Wily. Wily Machine World Number 2 Normally when Wily's Machines are damaged, they become smaller yet more dangerous. Not so here. Form 1 is a sort of jet with frog-like legs. Form 2 is a rolling tank-like machine. And the third and final form is the dino mech shown here. All three are best beaten by the Mega Buster. One can also use the Sakugarne, but be warned that Mega Man can still take damage while on it. Wily Machine (Mega Man III) The Wily Machine from Mega Man III occupies half of the screen and changes from one side to other by times. It can only be hurt using charged shots from the Mega Buster on his eyes. When the first part is finished, it will be so damage it will be unable to move, and it now shots balls from the cannons. The cannon in front of Mega Man tries to hit him, and the cannon in the back protects Dr. Wily by always shooting where the Screw Crusher can be better used to hit Dr. Wily. Wily Robo Iron Golem Wily Robo Iron Golem is like a Wily Machine for the fourth Game Boy game. It looks almost like a remake of the Wily Machine in Dr. Wily's Revenge, but has some new tricks at its disposal. Brain Crusher is a machine used by Wily. It attacks throwing bombs (Alabell) and small robots (Pikashu). To defeat the robot body, the player need to send the Alabell bombs back at the machine. Wily Machine (Mega Man: Powered Up) The Wily Machine of Mega Man: Powered Up is obviously different from Mega Man 1's Wily Machine. It's first form is a skull tank. It's attack pattern varies depending on the difficulty. On Easy, it uses a weak cannon shot. But on Normal and Hard, it uses all of the Robot Master weapons except Super Arm. It's weak to whatever weapon the Robot Master it's copying was weak to. It can only be hit in the orange windshield where Wily is. The second form is only fightable in Normal or Hard; otherwise, Wily will escape and the mission is over. Wily tinkers with the defeated Wily Machine and then it rises from the wreckage of its first form and starts flying. In this form, it looks almost exactly like the second phase of the Wily Machine from Mega Man 1. It still uses all the Robot Master weapons, except they're harder to dodge because it moves up and down instead of left and right. It also has a VERY HARD TO DODGE move. It temporarily gains 2 mechanical arms with spike tips and rushes forward. It's almost impossible to dodge unless you're Mega Man S or Mega Man C, because they can just slide under it. However, there is an easier way. If Wily is copying any weapon aside from Rolling Cutter and Super Arm, attack him with his weakness before he rushes forward and he'll be shocked out of the move. Beat this form and Wily's down for the count. Wily Machine (Mega Man: The Power Battle) Wily Machine in Mega Man: The Power Battle. It's a giant floating machine comprised of 3 skull-like parts. It can be damaged in the torso or the bottom. When the machine has all parts intact, it will jump or hit you with its floting hands. If you destroy the bottom part, you will have to fight the flying torso of the machine. The torso attacks by throwing its spiked rings or sending electrical discharges. If you destroy the torso, Wily's pod will dock to the bottom of the machine. The bottom attacks with a jump or a missle barrage. No matter which second form you face, the third form is the same. Wily's pod creates a copy, and a timer appears. You have to damage Wily before time runs out. The only problem is that Wily and the copy switch places, making for an irritating fight. Wily Machine (Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters) The Wily Machine in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters is a gigantic floating skull. This monster can fire energy bubbles, a massive energy beam, and a tracking explosion. He can also summon enemies to help him. Wily can only be hurt by the Slash Claw, Bubble Lead, or Super Arm. When it explodes, it leaves a defenseless Wily Pod that is weak to the Air Shooter, Thunder Beam, and Shadow Blade. See also *Dr. Wily *Wily Capsule *Wily Press Category:Classic bosses Category:Mega Man 1 bosses Category:Mega Man 2 bosses Category:Mega Man 3 bosses Category:Mega Man 4 bosses Category:Mega Man 5 bosses Category:Mega Man 6 bosses Category:Mega Man 7 bosses Category:Mega Man 8 bosses Category:Mega Man 9 bosses Category:Mega Man and Bass bosses Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge bosses Category:Mega Man II bosses Category:Mega Man III bosses Category:Mega Man IV bosses Category:Mega Man V bosses Category:Mega Man: The Power Battle bosses Category:Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters bosses